My Bloody Princess
by Zephyroh
Summary: Draco est curieux à propos d'Hermione. Il est sûr qu'elle cache quelque chose, son comportement devient de plus en plus étrange... Que cache-t-elle ? Pardonnez ce résumé médiocre
1. Une impression étrange

_**My Bloody Princess**_

¤ Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Merci de venir lire cette fic.. Étant ma première, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.¤

**Chapitre 1 : Impression étrange**

Intrigante. Elle était intrigante. Exaspérante, intelligente (et plein d'autre truc en -ente) mais intrigante. Elle avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui ... m'intriguait. Je l'avoue, moi, Draco(1) Malefoy était quelque peu obnubilé – le mot est un peu fort mais je l'aime beaucoup... - par Hermione Granger. Ce qui n'était _pas _bien pour quelqu'un comme moi. Franchement, que penserait-on de moi si on savait qu'un noble comme moi s'intéressait à une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais attention, quand je dis 'intéressait' ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment affectif ! Parfois, son attitude était... je ne sais pas... étrange. Ce n'était presque rien. Cela durait quelques secondes, mais ça avait piqué ma curiosité. Que je vous explique. C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est bien connu. Mais parfois, elle agissait avec... orgueil ? Mépris ? Son comportement pouvait faire penser, seulement ces pendant quelques instants, à une Sang-Pur, ayant reçu la même éducation que la mienne, puis elle redevenait l'exaspérant rat-de-bibliothèque. Parfois, lorsqu'elle souriait à la Belette par exemple, je voyais comme un sourire ironique voire méprisant. Mais avec un Q.I comme celui de Weasnul, on ne pouvait s'apercevoir de rien. Cette impression ne cessait de grandir au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Et elle semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en compagnie des ses amis/chiens/crétins. La question est : Pourquoi ? Je ne l'explique pas, et c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je la trouve intrigante.

C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je la cherche des yeux sur le quai de la gare. Je ne la vois pas. Tant pis. Après un dernier au revoir à ma mère, je part à la recherche de Blaise. Perdu dans mes pensées, je percute quelqu'un.

« Vous pouvez pas faire attention ?! », sifflais-je d'une voix très aimable (hum hum). J'aime beaucoup ce ton, en général, lorsque je l'utilise sur un première ou même deuxième année, il se met à pleurer. Pitoyable. Mais là, lorsque je relève les yeux, je croise le regard de... Vous avez sûrement deviné... Granger.

Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, elle n'explose pas. Moi pensais devoir faire face à ses cris hystérique - comment ça j'exagère ? - suivis des insultes pitoyables de ses crétins, elle ne fait que serrer les mâchoires en fermant les yeux. Je crois la voir trembler. Avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle s'éloigne en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemble à « Pardon ».

Une seconde. Retour en arrière. Depuis quand Granger s'excuse-t-elle devant moi sans autre réaction ? Bizarre. Je ne comprend pas. Et je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre.

Le reste du voyage se fit comme d'habitude, Blaise racontant une énième aventure (une fille) de vacance, Pansy déblatérant sur une nouveau magazine féminin où je ne sais quoi. Puis, nous assistâmes à la répartition. Je n'observais que d'un œil les demis-portions qui allait me casser les pieds pendant toute une année. Et oui, je suis le nouveau Préfet en Chef. Je ne sais pas qui est le deuxième... Ce qui me fait penser que je ne suis pas allé à la réunion pré-Poudlard dans le train. Tant pis, ce sera toujours le même discours de MacGonagall sur les responsabilités. A mourir d'ennui.

Le buffet enfin fini, j'interpellais les mimi-trucs pour leur montrer le dortoir. Alors que je montais les escaliers, une voix m'appella.

« Malefoy ! Eh, Malefoy ! » Oui bon ça va, j'ai entendu ! Je me retourne. C'est Granger. Un éclat sur sa poitrine attire mon regard. Bien voyons, comme il fallait s'y attendre, le vieux fou l'a nommé Préfete en Chef(2). Bon, au moins, c'est pas le rouquin décérébré. Elle s'approche et me fourre un parchemin dans les mains.

« C'est la liste des devoirs en tant que Préfet en Chef. Comme tu n'es pas venu à la réunion, je te l'ai apportée.

- Tu a pris en note ce que disais la vielle branche et tu me l'a apporté ? » Elle s'est pris une armoire sur la tête ou elle a échangé de cerveau avec Weasley ?

- Oh bien sûr. Je t'ai aussi repassé tes chemises et j'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner pour demain, réplique-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Non mais franchement, tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire. Le Professeur MacGonagall nous l'a donné comme ça. Sur ce, au revoir et n'oublie pas de te noyer dans ton bain. »

A bah non, elle est normale. Mais bon, faut que je me reprenne là, je dois vraiment être crevé pour ne lui avoir rien répondu. Je jette un œil à la liste où est marqué le blabla habituel sur 'l'honneur d'être une personne responsable de la sécurité du château'. Pff, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre. Ça sert surtout a donner des heures de colle et des points en moins. Je lève les yeux et me retrouve face à une marée de petits minimoys – faut que j'arrête de regarder tout ce que me donne Blaise moi. Zut je les avais oublié ceux-là.

Enfin bref, après avoir parqué les gosses dans la salle commune, je me précipite dans mes appartements. Chambre individuelle s'il vous plaît. Que c'est bon d'être moi. Oui je suis adepte de l'auto-congratulation, et alors ? Et le premier qui me parle de mes chevilles, je lui fais avaler mon bouquin d'Histoire de la Magie !

Je me couche dans mon superbe lit. Mais le sommeil réparateur de vient pas tout de suite. A vrai dire, une scène repasse en boucle dans ma tête. Celle du train avec Granger. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Ils semblaient d'une part plus sombre que d'habitude, puis il y avait une lueur. Comme si elle était... affamée. Étrange... Et le plus étrange est que je pense à elle !

Franchement, je dois vraiment découvrir son secret – car je suis sûr qu'elle en à un (fille cachée de Voldmort ??). Parce que je suis vraiment curieux et elle, intrigante.

¤**0o0**¤

(1) : Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est Draco où Drago. Dans la version française c'est Drago mais il me semble (où alors c'est mon imagination) qu'en anglais ils disent Draco. Je ne sais pas alors j'ai mis Draco parce que je préfère.

(2) : Ce n'est pas une histoire guimauve où les deux Préfets en Chef sont forcés de cohabiter ensemble etc. (en tout cas, pas complètement guimauve...)

¤ Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. Il est un peu court, j'essayerais de faire en sorte que les autres soient un peu plus long. Je m'excuse au préalable de toutes fautes d'orthographe. Je sais à quel point c'est déplaisant de lire une fic bourrée de fautes...

Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ma fic !¤

-Zephyroh-


	2. Je hais les Lundis

**Chapitre 2 : Je hais les Lundis  
**

Je hais les lundis. Ce Lundi là particulièrement. Car c'est ce jour là qu'on a le plus de cours en commun avec les bouffons rouge et or et même le fait qu'on a potion avec eux ne me remonte pas le moral... C'est pour dire. En plus, les rondes de préfets commence aujourd'hui et je ne sais toujours pas quand je dois faire la mienne... C'est donc sans grande conviction que je me lève. Après l'étape la plus importante de mon petit rituel matinal, c'est à dire la salle de bain, je me prépare pour cet affreux jour. Mais un bruit horripilant me dérange. Un hibou. Que vient-il donc faire là ? Il dépose un parchemin et s'en va. En ramassant la feuille, je vois que c'est le planning des rondes des préfets. Et par le plus grand des foutus hasards, je suis de garde ce soir. Je hais les lundis. Puis une bouffée de colère monte en moi. De quel droit cette Gryffondor choisi les heures de mes rondes ? Sans me demander mon avis. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire !

C'est donc dans l'intention de passer mes nerfs sur Granger que je me rend à la Grande Salle. J'arrive en poussant les porte et me dirige vers les Gryffondor d'un pas énervé, ma cape claquant derrière moi – j'ai toujours aimé les effets de style, héhé. Je repère ma cible. En arrivant près d'elle je claque ma main qui tenait le programme des rondes sur la table.

« C'est quoi ça ? » fis-je d'un ton énervé.

Elle lève les yeux de son bol et me regarde d'un air las.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy. Je vais bien merci de le demander et toi ? Quant à 'ça', je dirais un parchemin à l'envers ? »

Merde, en effet, je ne lui ai pas montré le bon côté. Je retourne la feuille avec humeur. Elle soupire en voyant ce que c'est.

« A première vue, je dirais le planning des rondes, mais il faudrait sans doute l'étudier avec plus d'attention, ça ma l'air drôlement compliqué à comprendre... »

Elle a pris des cours d'ironie pendant l'été ou quoi ? Je dois dire que c'est assez amusant...

« Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu a fais ça sans m'en parler ? Je suis aussi Préfet en Chef, que ça te plaise ou non !

- En effet ça ne me plaît pas. Et pour te répondre, j'ai fais ça seule parce que depuis une semaine que les cours ont commencé, tu n'as strictement rien foutu en tant que Préfet. C'est moi qui ai du me taper tout le boulot. Alors ne vient pas faire ta petite crise existentielle parce que j'aimerais prendre mon petit déjeuner en paix.

- Je ferais bien mes devoirs de Préfet si tu m'en laissais l'occasion. Tu aurais du venir m'en parler au lieu de jouer les martyrs dans ton coin.

- Ah parce que c'est à moi de venir te dire que tu dois jouer ton rôle ? Tu veux aussi que je vienne te dire comment t'habiller le matin ou quoi prendre à manger peut-être ?

- Très bien, alors pendant toute cette semaine tu pourras rester tranquille, jouer les rats-de-bibliothèque, je m'occupe de tous les devoirs de Préfets en Chef ! » J'annonce en me rapprochant d'elle, la toisant de toute ma hauteur. Je la sens qui se tend et ferme les poings. Elle va pas me frapper quand même ? Non, parce que je dois avouer qu'elle peut faire mal...

Mais elle ne me frappe pas. Elle se contente de lever un sourcil l'air de dire « Bah voyons, je te crois ». Ha, je vais lui montrer moi, ce que vaut un Malefoy. Sans attendre sa réponse, je vais vers ma table. Mes amis commencent à pérorer sur le fait qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ose me parler ainsi. Mais je n'y participe pas. Une chose me dérange. Pourquoi se crispe-t-elle à chaque fois que je m'approche ? Et puis, il y avait encore _cette_ chose dans son regard...

* * *

Ce que je peut-être idiot parfois ! Je devrais apprendre à tenir ma langue de temps en temps. Qu'est-ce qui, par la barbe broussailleuse de Merlin, m'a pris de lui dire un truc pareil ? _'J__e m'occupe de tous les devoirs de Préfets en Chef'. _Triple dindon boulimique – comment ça cette expression n'existe pas ?. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi galère de faire le boulot de Préfet en Chef. Entre les plaintes pathétiques des élèves, les préfets qui veulent changer leur tour de ronde, les professeurs qui ont des réflexions à propos de certaines choses ou d'autre... Je me noie. Comment fait cette stupide Granger pour faire ça, suivre les cours, manger et dormir ? Sans compter les heures qu'elle passe à la bibliothèque. C'est Wonderwoman ou quoi ? - faut vraiment que j'arrête de suivre les conseils de Blaise niveau cinématographique... Enfin bref, en gros, il est dix-neuf heures, j'ai deux kilos de paperasse à finir pour demain et une ronde qui commence dans une heure et demi. Allez, haut les cœurs. Si quelqu'un comme Granger peut le faire, je le peux aussi.

Ou pas. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai pas beaucoup avancé... Sans compter que je suis dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, qui n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'un endroit calme et paisible. Entre les troisième années qui gloussent telles une bande de dindons – boulimiques ? - , Blaise qui prodigue ses conseils de drague à Crabbe et Goyle – qui iraient-ils donc draguer ? Une fougère ? - et Pansy qui me raconte sa super journée, ne remarquant même pas le fait que je ne l'écoute pas. Bon, avant que ma tête n'explose, je ramasse ma plume, mon kilo et demi – notez que le poids a baissé - de parchemin, et part en direction de la bibliothèque. Un endroit calme, pour sûr. Je m'installe donc dans un petit coin et me replonge dans mon travail, sans oublier de vérifier l'heure de temps en temps, histoire de ne ma louper ma ronde. Alors que j'étais absorbé par le problème de toilettes des Poufsoufles, un petit rire me fait lever la tête. Devinez qui c'est... Dans le mille, Granger. Elle m'observe avec un petit sourire amusé, des livres plein les bras.

« Quoi ?! », fis-je d'un ton hargneux. J'ignorais superbement les regards courroucés des élèves autour et le ''Chuut'' de Mrs. Pince.

« Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être ?

- J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Dégage.

- La bibliothèque est un lieu public il me semble. De plus, tu as une ronde dans un quart d'heure et on dirait qu'il te reste pas mal de choses à faire. Tu ne veux pas que j'en prenne un peu ?

- Nan ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! »

Je suis en manque de réplique acerbe, je l'avoue, mais bon, après avoir fait tout ce travail, j'en ai marre. Elle me regarde avec un petit air sceptique avec toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Ce qu'elle peut être énervante ! Une pensée me vient à l'esprit : ressemblerais-je donc à ça moi aussi en temps normal ?

« Je disais ça pour t'aider moi, mais bon...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de personne, encore moins de la tienne, Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Tu devrais changer de disque, Malefoy. Ça en devient presque lassant à force... », répondit-elle gardant son sang froid. Néanmoins, je vois une lueur de colère dans ses yeux, mais aussi de mépris. Je rêve ou elle me toise avec un air hautain ?

- Je te déteste ! », Oui je sais hautement risible et pitoyable, mais là, tout de suite, rien d'autre ne me vint à l'esprit.

- Alors là tu vois, tu me fend le coeur. »

Elle me regarda une dernière fois avec un air faussement outré et part. La garce ! Elle a eu le dernier mot. Foutu paperasse ! Foutue Granger ! Foutus devoirs de Préfet ! Foutu vieillard sénile ! Foutus lundis ! Hum hum, reste calme Draco, reste calme. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Ma ronde commence dans dix minutes. Je porte mon regard sur les parchemins éparpillés sur la table. Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Dix minutes plus tard, je commence ma ronde et je n'ai toujours pas fini ce que je devais faire. La nuit va être courte, mais là c'est pas une bonne chose. Durant ma ronde, je repère seulement quelques élèves à qui je me fais un plaisir de retirer des points et de distribuer une rédaction d'au moins un parchemin sur 'En quoi et pourquoi l'abus d'oignons peut-être nocif pour la santé'. Le truc chiant et con par excellence ! Je suis diabolique !

Je regarde par une fenêtre ouverte, appréciant un moment l'air frais de la nuit et le calme régnant, si rare dans les couloirs du château pendant la journée. Soudain, je vois une silhouette encapuchonnée dans le parc. Je m'élance dans les couloirs et me précipite vers ledit parc. Je regarde aux alentours. Personne. Je vadrouille encore quelques minutes. Aucune trace. Ça doit être la fatigue. Décidément, le travail ne me réussit pas... D'ailleurs, en parlant de travail, je dois finir la paperasse préfectorale. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ?

¤**0o0**¤

Voilà pour la chapitre 2 ! Il est plus long cette fois ci ! Je sais que l'histoire met un peu de temps à démarrer mais je n'aime pas allez trop vite. En plus, j'aime beaucoup écrire au point de vue de Draco, ça me permet de faire des divagations stupides, vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué !

Je remercie **&mayelle **, _liyly _et Vampireclamp et Hankepiwi pour leurs reviews !


	3. Rôdeur de Minuit

**Chapitre 3 : Le Rôdeur de Minuit**

J'ai une tête affreuse. Je me fais penser à un mort-vivant. Mais bon, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, j'ai du passer une bonne partie de la nuit à faire les devoirs de Préfet. J'aurais du accepter l'aide de Granger. Mais plutôt mourir que de lui dire ça. Enfin, les cours commencent dans une demi-heure, je n'ai pas mangé, j'ai une tête de zombi et je n'ai plus de gel pour mes cheveux. La poisse. Quelqu'un là-haut doit m'en vouloir à mort. Je devrais me renseigner sur un quelconque sacrifice, histoire de calmer l'enf... le mec tout-en-haut... Au cas où. Mais la question primordiale en ce moment est : comment arranger ça ? Pour les cheveux, ça m'a l'air mort, je passe juste un coup de peigne pour éviter les nœuds. Je pourrais faire un sortilège de Bonne Mine mais faudrait pas qu'il cesse en plein milieu de la journée, vous imaginez la honte... Reste le fond de teint... Oh Merlin... Parvati Patil, sort de ce corps !

Tant pis, j'y vais quand même, je dois manger ! Je m'assied à la table des Serpentards, baissant les yeux sur mon bol pour essayer de ne pas trop me faire remarquer.

« Eh ! Dray, t'as une tête à faire peur aujourd'hui, on a fait des bêtises toutes la nuit ? »

Évidemment, c'est Blaise. Tout le monde tourne les yeux vers moi. Pour la discrétion, c'est raté. Je lui lance un regard noir auquel il répond par un éclat de rire moqueur. Je vous jure, y'a des jours où je voudrais le jeter dans un nids de Scroutts. Par habitude, mon regard dévie sur la table des Gryffondor. Vers _elle_ plus particulièrement. Elle discute avec ses deux imbécile. Elle à l'air ne pleine forme... Raaah, elle m'énerve !

* * *

Ça y est, c'est le dernier jour ! A partir de demain, je pourrais reprendre ma petite vie normale : demain, je n'aurais plus à faire ces foutus devoirs de Préfets. Je refilerai toutes ces merdes à Granger. Elle pourra me traiter de fainéant ou tout ce qu'elle veut, je m'en contre-balance. Je me demande vraiment comment elle arrive à survivre avec tout ça.

Et aujourd'hui, ou plutôt ce soir, je compte bien m'amuser : le silhouette que j'avais vue n'était pas une illusion.

_Flash-Back_

_Je suis crevé, encore et toujours. Décidément, ça promet d'être une année pourrie. Mais j'ai quand même reprit du poil de la bête ! Je me suis bien amusé à insulter copieusement le Balafré et la Belette. Je suis en train de faire ma ronde. Je repère des troisième années au bout d'un couloir. Un petit couple, comme c'est mignon. Je vais leur faire leur peur de leur vie..._

_« Que faites-vous dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit ? »_

_Trop fort leur tête, on dirait qu'ils vont avoir une crise cardiaque. Après deux minutes de bafouillages et de rougissements intensifs, je leur enlève vingt points chacun et leur colle une retenue. Je décide ensuite d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. L'air frais me fait du bien. Je déambule quelques instants. Puis je vois quelque chose au bout du couloir. Un morceau de cape. Je me mets à courir. Cette fois-ci pas de doute, c'était réel ! Mais lorsque j'arrive au couloir, il n'y a rien. Merde ! Bon, la prochaine fois, je l'aurais !_

_Fin Flash-Back_

J'ai seulement à attendre ce soir, et ce sera génial...

Bilan de la matinée : cours de Métamorphose, on entendait les mouches voler, Blaise ronfler, Pansy minauder et le reste de la classe soupirer. Normal. Sortilège, pas beaucoup mieux à part que Flint est tombé de sa chaise. Passionnant. Histoire de la Magie... Comment dire... Je suis sûr que le Professeur Binns est mort d'ennui en s'écoutant parler lui même. Mais j'ai pu voir, de ma place postée juste à côté de la fenêtre, le premier cours de vol des premières années. Plutôt amusant, mais personne ne battra Londubat. Mais maintenant, on a Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec un nouveau prof, avec un nom à coucher dehors, Ritzlenberg il me semble. J'ai hâte de voir ça. Mais bon, comme je vous l'ai dis précédemment, on m'en veut à mort dans le coin des êtres supérieurs : cours commun avec les andouilles de Gryffondor.

Je m'assied à ma chère table, au fond à gauche. Tous les Serpentards se répartissent autour de moi. C'est bon d'être le roi. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne participe pas à la discussion du 'Comment va-t-on terroriser les premières années'. J'appuie ma tête sur ma paume et ferme les yeux. Je réussis a faire abstraction des bruits autour de moi qui deviennent peu à peu de lointains murmures. Qu'est-ce que mon lit me manque...

« ... t'en penses quoi Draco ? »

Merde, qui ose troubler mon instant de paix ? On peut même plus penser tranquille maintenant ?

Pansy me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit. Euuuh... Elle a posé quoi comme question ?

J'ouvre la bouche alors que je ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire... Mais, divine providence – les dieux veulent se faire pardonner ? - la porte s'ouvre. Béni soit mon sauveur, parce que quand Pansy se met à devenir hystérique, tous aux abris !

... Bon, au final, les dieux se foutent de moi : mon 'sauveur' n'est autre que Granger et ses deux toutous attitrés. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour me faire haïr à ce point ?... Non, ne répondez pas à la question.

Lançant par habitude un regard hautin sur Saint Potter et Compagnie, je remarque une chose chez, vous l'aurez deviné, Granger. Elle est agitée, presque nerveuse. Elle, nerveuse pour un cours... peu probable... Je me demande ce qui la rend comme ça. Elle tourne brusquement la tête vers moi. Oups grillé. Elle a l'air étonnée, mais il y a une lueur, une toute petite lueur aux fond de ses iris. Une lueur indéchiffrable. _Cette_ lueur même qui commence à me rendre cinglé. Je détourne le premier les yeux, il ne faudrait pas qu'on croit que je matte une Sang-deBourbe. J'ai une fierté moi !

Le cours passe, lentement, comme tout les autres. Ce prof n'est pas vraiment passionnant. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe le trio d'Or – quel nom débile...- ou plus particulièrement, Granger. Elle à l'air vraiment agitée. Je remarque qu'elle s'est éloigné de ses deux amis. Eux qui d'habitude étaient toujours collés. Sauf s'il se sont encore disputé... Tant mieux !

Pendant tout le cours, elle a vraiment eu l'air nerveuse. Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose. Oh oh, un plan, un tout petit plan certes, mais quand même diabolique se construit dans mon esprit. Lorsque la cloche sonne – enfin – je la suis. Fort heureusement, ses deux acolytes ne sont pas la, elle doit avoir cours de Ruines Anciennes ou un truc du genre, que les sans-cervelles ne pourraient pas comprendre. Je m'approche doucement et ...

« Granger ! »

Elle sursaute violemment. Trop drôle, je me retiens d'éclater de rire mais un sourire moqueur doit sûrement étirer mes lèvres. Elle doit être vraiment sur les nerfs. Maintenant l'excuse bidon...

« C'est juste pour te dire que la semaine est passé. C'est à toi de faire toute la paperasse. »

Elle marmonne un vague ''Oui, je sais.'' Eh bien, où sont les insultes ou les soupirs agacés ? Elle part sans demander son reste. Étrange...

Le moment est enfin venu : c'est l'heure de ma ronde. Je jubile déjà à l'idée de coincé mon Rôdeur de Minuit.

Voila, désolé pour l'attente. Je promet de poster le prochain chapitre assez vite !


	4. Rencontre nocturne

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre nocturne**

La nuit est tombée sur Poudlard. J'aime beaucoup la nuit. Elle renferme des secrets, elle est mystérieuse. A la fois bruyante par tous les petits bruits qui la caractérisent et à la fois si calme, dénuée de l'agitation de la journée. J'aimerai ne pas avoir besoin de dormir pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de la nuit. Mais si aujourd'hui – ou plutôt ce soir – je suis encore éveillé, ce n'est pas pour flâner. Non, je me tiens embusqué. Ce soir, j'attraperais mon Rôdeur de Minuit et je lui ferais passer un sale quart d'heure. A commencer par cinquante point en moins pour sa maison – sauf s'il est à Serpentard, ce dont je doute quand même. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il est à Gryffondor. Il n'y a que les stupides Gryffondor qui s'aventurent dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit. Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas assez téméraires, les Serdaigles trop peureux et les Serpentard trop malins pour ça. Pourquoi trop malin ? Parce que aller dans une forêt sombre, pleine à craquer de bestioles dangereuse en tout genre est idiot. Enfin, après les points en moins, ce sera un mois de retenues tous les soirs – cette fois il passera sa nuit à faire quelque chose d'utile... comme récurer des chaudrons. Et si c'est un Gryffondor, je suis sûr que Rogue se fera un plaisir d'imaginer des occupations pour sa retenue.

Je suis donc caché derrière une colonne et j'ai posé des sortilèges un peu partout qui m'avertiront si quelqu'un passe par là. J'attends, encore et encore. Mes paupières commencent à tomber mais je me force à rester éveillé. Hors de question de le laisser s'en tirer.

Puis soudain, je vois une ombre, au pied de la tour d'Astronomie. Il est doué je dois l'admettre. Il a réussi à éviter tous mes sorts. Il se dirige d'un pas pressé vers la forêt. Je le suis d'assez loin, je ne dois pas me faire repérer. Pas encore. Il slalome habilement entre les arbres. Je peine à le garder dans mon champ de vision. Arrivé à une clairière, je décide que c'est assez. C'est le moment, il va avoir la peur de sa vie. Une soudaine bourrasque de vent me fait frissonner. Le rôdeur s'arrête brusquement et se tourne dans ma direction. J'ai du faire du bruit... tant pis.

« Ton nom et ta maison. Crois-moi, tu vas regretter de ne pas être resté dans ton lit ce soir. », je fais d'un ton narquois, un sourire supérieur plaqué sur mes lèvres.

Le vent souffle encore. La capuche de la robe du rôdeur tombe et là, la surprise est telle que je ne peux plus faire un mouvement.

« Gr... Granger ?! », je m'entends dire d'une voix étranglée.

Elle est étonnée de me voir. Mais elle semble aussi avoir peur. Bien. Essayant de reprendre contenance, je m'avance vers elle. Elle fait un pas en arrière et se met à haleter. Je peux lire la panique dans ses yeux ambrés. Oooh , je sens que la soirée va être bonne...

« Recule, Malfoy. », réussit-elle à dire d'un ton autoritaire. Mais j'arrive à percevoir la panique au fond de sa voix.

« Tu as enfreint le règlement, Granger..., je commence à dire en m'avançant encore.

- Je t'en prie, pars ! » Cette fois, plus aucune trace d'autorité dans sa voix. Elle est affolée.

Elle a les sourcils froncés et à l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer. Je vois même ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son poing fermé et ses articulations blanchir. J'avoue, je m'inquiète un peu. Elle est bizarre. Et par Merlin, elle m'a supplié. Bien que ce soit plaisant à entendre, ce n'est pas normal. Je la connais assez pour dire qu'elle aurait préféré mourir que de me supplier à faire quelque chose.

« Non, non, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, ma chère. » J'imite la voix doucereuse de Rogue.

J'avance encore plus d'elle tandis qu'elle recule et elle se retrouve collée contre le tronc d'un arbre. Un sourire victorieux élargit mes lèvres lorsqu'elle baisse la tête. J'ai gagné et je vais m'amuser. Je l'imagine déjà, les yeux suppliants emplis de larmes, me demandant de ne rien dire à Rogue ou à MacGonagall. Hmm, je pourrais même la faire chanter. Je jubile.

Et là, tout se passe un peu vite, trop vite. Sans comprendre, alors que la seconde d'avant je m'apprêtais à la prendre par l'épaule, je me retrouve plaqué avec rudesse contre un arbre par une incroyable force. C'est Granger. Du moins, je crois. Merlin... Elle... elle a les yeux rouges ! Des yeux rouges sang, brillant tels des rubis dans la nuit, qui me fixent. Mon cerveau semble s'arrêter. J'enregistre tout ce qu'il se passe sans vraiment comprendre. La main, collée contre mon torse se crispe, je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Granger ferme les yeux et se remet à haleter. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche, je vois deux crocs, brillant à la faible lumière, qui dépassent de sa bouche ! Mon cœur s'arrête. Vais-je mourir ce soir ? Ma vie n'aura pas été bien glorieuse... Sa bouche se rapproche de mon cou. Son souffle m'électrise, je sens un frisson traverser tout mon corps. Ses lèvres se posent sur a nuque, l'effleurent telle une plume caressante. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer, aussi tordu que cela paraît, qu'elle sent bon. Je ne saurais décrire précisément son odeur. Sa main se crispe encore plus. C'est la fin... Étrangement, ma dernière pensée est que j'ai découvert son secret...

Mais au lieu de la douleur que j'attendais dans le cou, je me retrouve projeté dans les airs et m'écrase lourdement contre un autre arbre. Ma tête cogne durement contre le tronc. La douleur est insoutenable. J'ai mal à la tête, mon dos me fait souffrir. La souffrance irradie mon corps. J'entrevois entre mes yeux, plissés à cause de la douleur, Granger qui s'adosse à l'arbre contre lequel elle m'avait retenu, la main sur la gorge. Et la dernière chose que je vois sont ces yeux rouges qui se plongent dans les mien. Puis, je sombre.

0o0o0o0o

Je m'excuse si le chapitre est un peu court et je m'excuse également d'avoir pris autant de temps à le poster.

Vos impressions ?


	5. Doutes et Menaces

**Eh oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi ! Milles excuses pour cette longue attente, mais je n'avais vraiment pas beaucoup d'inspiration. Surtout que je n'ai aucune idée de la suite de cette fic ^^'**

**Chapitre 5 : Doutes et Menaces**

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux au son strident qu'émet mon réveil. Encore somnolent, je l'éteins avec délicatesse – c'est à dire en le balançant contre le mur le plus proche. Il émet un grésillement étouffé avant de se taire. Désorienté, je mets quelques minutes à comprendre que je suis dans ma chambre. J'ai un affreux mal de tête. Je remarque ensuite que je suis encore habillé de mon uniforme. Étrange. Dans état second, je me rends dans la douche. L'eau chaude me fait du bien et m'éclaircit les idées. Comment suis-je arrivé dans mon lit ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être couché. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la veille... Je me souviens d'avoir posé des pièges pour attraper le petit malin qui enfreint le règlement... Mais après, le noir total... En revenant dans ma chambre, je découvre des cadavres de bouteilles de whisky qui trainent au pied de mon lit. Ah, j'ai peut-être une petite idée de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir finalement. Mais tout de même, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir bu et je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. Seulement mal au crâne... Et puis je ne bois jamais en semaine, lorsqu'il y a cours le lendemain. Je demanderais à Blaise.

Je m'habille donc rapidement et me hâte vers la Grande Salle. J'aperçois mon ami et m'assied à côté de lui.

« Euuh, Blaise... Ça va sans doute te paraître étrange...mais, est-ce que j'ai bu hier soir ?

En effet, c'est bizarre. Mais non, j'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir vu boire. D'ailleurs je t'ai même pas entendu rentrer hier soir. Pourquoi ?

Hmm, pour rien... »

Ça devient flippant là... J'ai foutu quoi hier ? En plus, j'ai l'horrible impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important... Soudain, des images me viennent en tête. Des yeux rouges sang. Douleur. Peur. Canines blanches. Granger. De surprise, je lâche ma fourchette. Houla, c'était quoi ça ? Des souvenirs affluent dans ma mémoire. Aurais-je rêvé ? Parce que l'idée que Granger soit une vampire est assez tordue... Mais bon, vu la quantité d'alcool que j'aurais avalé. Granger ne peut pas être un vampire... si ? En six ans, on l'aurais remarqué. Non ? Raah, zut ! Je m'y perd ! Je lève les yeux vers la table des rouges et ors et croise _son_ regard. Toujours indéchiffrable. Je n'arrive pas à décrypter le moindre sentiment. Elle rompt le contact visuel en baissant les yeux.

Toute la journée, je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander si j'avais bel et bien rêvé. Après d'intenses cogitations intérieures et usages de neurones – trop réfléchir, c'est éreintant...-, j'en étais parvenu à la conclusion que j'avais du boire et que j'avais déliré. Cependant, quelques petits détails ne collait pas. Blaise ne m'avais pas entendu rentrer, je ne bois pas en semaine, j'avais également découvert sur mon torse des petites traces rouges. Dans mon rêve – si c'en était un – c'est là que Granger m'avait agrippé. Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment une preuve... De plus, Granger m'évite. Même si ce n'est pas évident vu que l'on est pas vraiment super copains, mais elle m'avait évité toute la journée. J'ai donc pris la décision de la coincer après le cours de Potions. Durant ces deux heures, je la fixe. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'aime pas ça et que ça la rend nerveuse. Lorsque la cloche sonne, elle range précipitamment ses affaires et sort vite de la classe. Non, non, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Je m'élance à sa suite, attrape son bras et la tire vers une porte quelconque. On se retrouve dans une veille salle de classe – elles le sont toutes de toute façons. Je verrouille la porte et me tourne vers elle. Elle adopte une position défensive : elle recule d'un pas, croise les bras et me toise d'un air hautain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?, siffle-t-elle. _Bon, la meilleur défense est l'attaque._

Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Pourquoi je t'éviterais ?, ironise-t-elle

C'est justement ce que je veux savoir. _Bonjour le dialogue de sourd..._

Tu es ridicule...

Autre question : qu'est-ce que tu faisais hier soir, dans la forêt interdite ? »

J'avoue, c'est du bluff, parce que je n'ai aucune idée de si elle y était ou pas. Cependant, elle semble tiquer à ces mots.

« Tu délires Malfoy..., répond-t-elle d'un ton moins assuré

Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu ! Dis moi, Dumbeldore sait qu'il héberge un vampire. _Je remercie mon père de m'avoir si bien appris à mentir, parce que là..._

Un vampire, rien que ça ?, ricane la Griffondor. T'aurais pas sniffé quelque chose de louche ce matin toi ? »

Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Cette explication n'est pas très logique, c'est vrai. Mais elle expliquerait bien des choses... Je crois... Je tente donc le tout pour le tout et m'approche d'elle en desserrant ma cravate. Elle recule encore.

« Tu fous quoi là ? »

Je n'en suis pas vraiment sur moi-même. Je dégage mon cou et plante mes yeux dans les siens. Comme hier – si ce que j'ai vu était vrai – elle panique. Son dos cogne contre le mur et je mets mes mains des deux côtés de sa tête. De l'extérieur, cette scène pourrait paraître étrange... Oh pitié, Merlin, faîtes que personne n'entre ! J'approche mes lèvres de son oreilles et je crois bien l'entendre gémir.

« Un problème Granger ? Une envie d'hémoglobine peut-être ? »

Maintenant j'en suis sûr. Granger est un vampire. Son comportement devient soudainement un peu plsu clair. Comme par exemple, le fait qu'elle se crispe lorsqu'on l'approche de trop près. Son regard hautain et son sourire ironique aussi d'ailleurs. Les vampires sont réputés pour être très orgueilleux. La phrase tourne encore et encore dans ma tête, comme si me la répéter en boucle,la rendrait plus sensée. _Granger est un vampire._ Ça fait bizarre de penser ça. De se dire que depuis six ans, on côtoie – je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est le mot exacte pour notre relation mais bon.. - est une créature de la nuit. Soudain, j'ai un doute. Et si elle me mordait vraiment... Non... Impossible... Elle l'aurait fait hier sinon... non ?

Encore une fois, tout se passe vite et en un millième de seconde, c'est moi qui me retrouve plaqué contre le mur. Les yeux de la Rouge et Or sont a nouveau rouge sang. Comme hypnotisé, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ses yeux. C'est bien réel. Encore une fois, sa bouche effleure mon cou et un frisson me parcourt. Je ne saurais dire si c'est un frisson de peur ou... d'autre chose. Son odeur m'enivre comme la dernière fois. Le sang bat dans mes tempes et j'essaie tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle de ma respiration. Je sens ses lèvres, qui sont toujours sur ma nuque, s'étirer en un sourire.

« Ne me tentes pas, Malfoy », souffle-t-elle contre mon cou.

Elle s'éloigne brusquement de moi et me tourne le dos. Je mets quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et maintenant... bah, je sais pas vraiment quoi dire. La fille que j'insulte depuis un peu plus de an est un vampire – ça se dit vampiresse ? Un vampire qui pourrait m'arracher la tête en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et je suis seul, dans une pièce verrouillée avec elle... je suis mal barré ?

Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi, ses yeux on repris leur couleur normale. Tant mieux, parce qu'avec les yeux rouges, elle est sacrément attirante... Non ! Je ne viens pas de penser ça ! J'ai dit 'Flippante' ! Pas 'Attirante', 'Sacrément flippante !

« Ne dis rien à personne, s'il te plait, demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Heureusement parce l'atmosphère devenait lourde. Je reprend mon petit sourire ironique.

Sinon quoi ? Tu va boire mon sang ? Tu l'aurais déjà fait, Granger. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Ma petite tirade n'eut pas l'effet escompté – a savoir, la faire me supplier. Au contraire, un sourire amusé s'étala sur ses lèvres.

« Je l'avoue, tu es un très bon acteur. J'aurais pu y croire si je n'entendais pas les battements effrénés de ton cœur en ce moment même. »

Merde ! Foutus Vampires !

« Rassures toi quand même, je ne mords pas les gens. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre pour ta nuque, sauf si, évidemment, tu me l'offres sur un plateau d'argent comme tu viens de le faire. Cependant, même si je ne planterais pas les crocs dans ta gorge, je peux quand même te faire... disparaître, disons, sans laisser aucunes traces. Tant que tu ne le dis à personne, tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles. » ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire au lèvres. Elle est définitivement flippante !

Sur ces dernières paroles, ou plutôt menaces, elle me planta là, seul, dans cette vieille classe pourrie, des questions pleins la tête.

**Voila, je crois que ce chapitre est un peu plus long; J'attend vos impression et je me mets de suite à l'écriture du chapitre 6**

Je m'excuse pour d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie de me relire un maximum !


End file.
